


Fellow Fox Kin And My Love

by Bliss_ful



Series: Fundy Angst (ft. Others) [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Animals, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Foxes, M/M, Not mentioned in first story but soulmate au, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Romance, Sad Floris | Fundy, Shapeshifter Floris | Fundy, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_ful/pseuds/Bliss_ful
Summary: Sometimes all you need is a little comfort from the one you love.Fundywastaken but not angst for the ship because you need a little happy Fundywastaken every now and then ♡︎★Please don’t share my work or claim it as your own. If any of the CC’s included feel uncomfortable with anything in here I will take it down★
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Fundywastaken - Relationship
Series: Fundy Angst (ft. Others) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065551
Comments: 4
Kudos: 206





	Fellow Fox Kin And My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Two chapters in a day? Wow.. ;]

He was curled up in a small clearing in the woods, his head tucked down as he brushed a furry paw over a small fox, a real fox not a shapeshifter like he was, leaning against him. He was surrounded by most of his ‘kin’, seeing as he was a fox himself for now, and had closed his eyes to let the peaceful atmosphere wash over him. It was in contrast to the last few days, which had been hectic and all over the place for the hybrid.  
He truly felt lucky that foxes had accepted him despite him being a shapeshifter and not truly a fox. None of the other animals had seemed to even glance in his direction, preferring to take care of their actual fellow species. Foxes didn’t judge. They weren’t kind, oh no, but they didn’t judge. They were sneaky and disrespectful, sometimes lazy and greedy, mischievous and careful, but also loyal, surprisingly sometimes.. just don’t compare them to dogs. Even he, who wasn’t a real fox, hated being compared to a dog. Dogs were loyal but also judgmental, stubborn, and reckless, the opposite of foxes.  
He suddenly heard footsteps behind him, he raised his furry fox head slightly to turn towards whoever it was. His eyes stayed firmly shrunk and narrowed, not able to see what color they were.  
The stranger who appeared happened to be his fiancé, Dream. The other kneeled to brush a farmhand over his fur. The fox, more specifically Fundy, shifted slightly to a human form. Dream gently draped a cape over the smaller, who curled up to it. For some reason whenever he shifted his clothes always stayed on his form, but he got strangely cold for at least an hour or two after shifting back to human form. He smiled at his fiancé and assumed he smiled back- but his fiancé also still had his smiley mask on, covering his whole face.  
His mask was pretty terrifying, but he’d never tell Dream that. He was extremely proud of the mask and got nervous without it or when it was mentioned in a bad light.  
Dream must have been feeling pretty comfortable as he reached back to unclip the mask. He placed a hand on the mask and slid it down, bring his hand and the mask to his side, gently dropping it into the grass as he walked closer to kneel beside Fundy, smiling at the fox. The fox-hybrid smiled back.  
Dream must have sensed the sadness behind the smile because he pulled the smaller closer and wrapped an arm around him, cuddling him close to his side. Fundy let out a happy little sigh and curled up closer to his beloved, feeling content for the time being.  
It was good to know that even if things weren’t perfect in his life at least he’d have Dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story! I’m not great at romance but I just wanted to get this out here the best I could :D.
> 
> I was listening to Flamingo while writing this so teehee~
> 
> Will have a probably sequel and possible prequel :)


End file.
